


Runner

by thealphaace



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, but there is a happy ending, far more angst than originally planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphaace/pseuds/thealphaace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Look I know you’re scared and I know we got off on the wrong foot and this situation wasn’t presented properly, but do you not think it’s even worth trying?” </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“No,” he could feel his chest constricting as Eric’s eyes widened. This wasn’t how he was supposed to be spending his time before the game. </i></p><p>  <i>“You and Jack are in love.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Runner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rransom (Scruffy_Wolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruffy_Wolf/gifts).



> Prompt: Falconers VS Aces Stanley Cup final in Las Vegas.
> 
> So I'm not sure how much detail you wanted for the actual game, but hopefully this is alright!

Jack left and it felt like Kent’s heart cracked in the process. 

It starts like this: 

They’re at a party. Kent is drunk and Jack is drinking soda.

There is no real lead up that results in the pair ending up in one of the empty bedrooms. No excuse for why Jack kissed Kent back and no reason other than fear for running away. 

It was all far more dramatic than it needed to be, but anything involving Kent seemed to end in dramatics. Even when he didn't try, it was a gift honestly. 

Once the dust settled though, Jack and Kent got on like gas and fire. 

Kent was quick to fall in love and like every other aspect of his life he put his all into what he had with Jack. 

It was his naivety that became his ultimate downfall. They were young and Kent believed they were in love. It wasn't something he ever doubted until he found himself waiting in a hospital. 

But that wasn't when he doubted. That didn't happen until after hours of sitting in a waiting room and he was finally able to see Jack. 

It wasn't until Kent was standing at the end of Jack's hospital bed and Jack told him to leave that Kent began to doubt. 

"Jack please, I'm-"

"I don't want you here Kent, you need to leave." 

In that moment the world fell beneath Kent's feet. 

"Jack-"

"Leave!" That was when Jack's mother herded Kent out of the room saying it was just for a while. Everything would be fine. 

Except Jack left without a word and Kent's heart cracked down the middle.

* * *

 

Jack returned and reminded Kent what the hurt felt like. 

Kent has always been great at fooling everyone, including himself. It's the reason he should have known, should have seen the red flags, when Jack asked to see him after their game. He had agreed because everything was fine, they had both had time to grow and Kent had managed to move on. 

He should have known that ignoring his problems didn't equate to moving on. 

He should have known that even though he was able to stop thinking about it in the quiet moments. That didn't equate to having moved on. It didn't mean he would no longer affected. 

But, yet Kent has always been his own worst enemy.

Kent hitched a ride with Jack back to his place. His knee didn’t stop bouncing the entire time and if Jack noticed he didn’t mention it. However, with how white his knuckles were against the steering wheel Kent had a feeling he wasn’t the only one facing nerves. 

The meeting wasn’t completely out of the blue. Kent and Jack had been speaking off and on for the last couple of months. Regardless, he hadn’t been expecting an invite since their conversations were awkward sometimes and that was reason enough to decline the offer.

But at the end of the day Kent didn’t think he would ever be able to refuse Jack. 

He couldn’t help, but dwell on the silence that settled between them during the ride over. That is, until they were in the parking garage. As they rounded the back of the vehicle Jack’s hand found home at the small of Kent’s back. It was a subtle gesture, a firm touch that Kent had become far too accustomed to. 

He was a closeted NHL player with an active sex life, of course he knew what subtle gestures meant. They didn’t mean anything different coming from Jack. Kent knew it, especially when he leaned back into the touch and watched the corner of Jack’s mouth quirk. This was a game Kent could play. 

It was light chatter after that. Friendly chirps about game play and promises for the following game. 

There was a time when that would have never happened, a time when Kent would have been wary to even bring the game up. Instead of questioning it, he reveled in it. He blossomed under the attention, he let his hand grip Jack’s bicep when he laughed. Fingers grazing down to his forearm as they walked through the lobby after Jack moved his own hand. 

Maybe Kent was laying it on a little thick, but he couldn’t know when he would have this opportunity again. He had no idea what this opportunity was, but he was perfectly alright with just playing things by ear. 

Kent was eager, fidgeting as he waited for Jack to unlock the door. He wasted no time as he pushed Jack against the nearest wall after the door shut behind him. Kent's mouth muffled Jack's noise of surprise. The sound quickly shifted into a groan as Kent got his hands in Jack’s hair 

Unfortunately, it was Jack that stopped the kiss. Moving his hands from Kent’s waist to his shoulders to hold Kent back. 

“Kenny we need to talk,” and god if Kent didn’t miss the sound of Jack breathless. 

“Later, we can talk later,” he said trying to use his grip on Jack’s head to pull him back in. Except, Jack remained firm. 

“Ken-“ 

“Please,” Kent said cutting Jack off. 

“I’ve missed this, I’ve missed  _you_ ,” he stressed with a whimper. Momentarily, his grip tightened at the strangled noise Jack released. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Jack responded. His voice so quiet that it would have been easy to miss if they were in a different situation. This time it was Jack who pulled Kent in for the next kiss as they stumbled further into the apartment. 

Kent didn’t hear the door opening and closing. He was too lost in Jack’s mouth and letting his hands relearn the feeling of Jack’s body under his. 

“Jack?” Kent did hear that though. He yanked away from Jack in response, but remained straddling him. 

“You have a roommate?” Kent asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Well no…”

“Oh.” The new voice had Kent’s head whipping around. Of course Kent recognized the stranger. He didn’t know his name, but he had a vague recollection of that face. 

It was in that moment that things clicked together and Kent’s eyes widened as they did. 

“Fuck Zimms,” Kent said looking back to Jack. He couldn’t place the look on Jack’s face and it only served to fuel Kent’s anger. 

“What the fuck,” he snarled as he rolled off of Jack. He knew the movement was extremely ungraceful, but in that moment he couldn’t care less. 

Anger strummed under his skin as hurt and betrayal fueled his movements. 

“Kenny, I told you-“ 

“Yeah, guess we should’ve fucking talked.” He yanked his shirt on as he spoke continuing to ignore the other man. 

He ignored Jack calling out for him brushing past the other as he did so. 

This time it was Kent who made the choice to leave.

* * *

 

Ironically enough it wasn’t until the final buzzer sounded and Kent was being slammed into the boards that he could breathe once more. They had done it, they were returning to the Stanley Cup Finals. 

Ever since they won the cup, the Aces couldn’t make it past the third round, if they made the playoffs at all. Of course people weren't surprised. Teams always had a slump after winning, but that didn’t make it any easier. It didn’t make it any easier to read speculations about how Kent and the Aces were just a one hit wonder like the Stars. 

However, none of that mattered: the articles, commentators, and ignored injuries. It was all worth it for this moment. 

The team was exuding so much joy and excitement they were all buzzing with it. They were physically incapable of staying still as they congratulated one another. All the while collecting their conference champion hats and shirts. 

Pulling a move that Kent knew would without doubt cause a bit of debate amongst the commentators, he hoisted up the Campbell Bowl when it was presented and grinned at the roar of the crowd. A promise that the next thing he hoisted would be the cup and Vegas was hungry for it.

* * *

 

Kent knew the Falconers were in town. Teams generally always flew in a day or two before the game to get settled and get in a practice on the ice. 

It would be a lie to say Kent didn't watch the Falconers win their conference. 

It would also be a lie to say that Kent didn't feel a little bittersweet over the situation. He was happy for Jack, but he had no desire to seem him again. Not after what happened in Providence, not after he refused to answer any calls or messages Jack, and who he learned was Eric, sent. 

He just wanted to put the entire situation behind him. 

However, that would be easier to accomplish if Eric didn't show up to the arena while the Aces were practicing. 

"How did you get in?" Kent asked once he stepped out of the locker room and was changed into his street clothes. Eric simply shrugged.

"Told management I left something here yesterday." 

"Okay, so what do you want?" Kent could probably guess the answer, but he was always a bit of a masochist. 

"Just talk, do you know anywhere good to eat around here?" 

"You want to do this in public?" Not that he could blame Eric, but he was still a bit shocked. 

"Do wha- oh. Oh honey no, this isn't- it's a friendly talk I swear," he raised his hands up as  he spoke. Kent's face scrunched up in mild disbelief, but he nodded his head anyways. 

"Alright, lets go." 

Kent gave him the address to a little diner that was out of the way and relatively empty. It was no different than usual, it was part of the appeal. 

"I always come here the day before games," Kent explained when he saw Eric's dubious expression. He missed the fond expression that overtook Eric's face as they stepped inside. 

"You boys and your rituals," Eric teased as they slipped into a booth. "Please tell me you sit in the same spot as well." 

The blush that flared up on Kent's cheeks was enough of an answer. 

"At least y'all are consistent," Eric said with a giggle. 

He didn't give Kent a chance to respond though. Instead immediately engaged in polite conversation with the waitress that appeared. 

It wasn't until he felt Eric's foot tap his own before sliding up to his ankle that he realized this wasn't a game he knew how to play. That wasn't exactly true, but with the knowledge of Eric being in a relationship put him on edge. He didn't understand what was going on. 

They didn't acknowledge each other until after Kent ordered his usual and Eric ordered a club sandwich. 

"I'm not mad." Kent startled, this was certainly not how he expected this conversation to start. 

"What?" 

"Jack and I discussed it actually, he was supposed to discuss it with you, which clearly didn't happen." Kent could only watch a bit helpless as Eric rolled his eyes. 

"He never stopped loving you." This was when Kent could feel himself begin to slowly shut down. 

"At first I thought it was going to be a problem. I thought it was just you, but we talked about it. You were supposed to only come over to meet me that night. See how we got along, ya know?" No, Kent didn't know. 

"He can't."

"What?"

"Jack can't love me." Eric rolled his eyes again and lightly kicked Kent's ankle. 

"Don't be dumb, of course he can." 

"I don't understand," Kent admitted, his voice soft. It was then he could see the concern wash over Eric's face. 

"I wanted to see how well we could get along, see if there was a chance for anything. I don't think Jack realized how much he missed you until you started talking again. I just want Jack to be happy and I figured it wouldn't hurt to see if there was any chemistry, if not, oh well. No harm no foul, but if there was, we were planning on sitting down and talking about it all with you." 

Kent hid his trembling in his lap at a complete loss. 

"So like a threesome?"

"Well we were thinking more along the lines of a relationship if things worked out." 

"But you don't even know if you like me," it was clear that Eric had the patience of a saint. Kent knew he would have already snapped if he was on the other side of this conversation. 

"Well no, but you're attractive and from what Jack has told me I think I would." 

There was a pause as their food was brought out. Eric tapped his ankle once more. 

"It would just be a date, I'm not proposing." Kent knew he was just teasing, but the idea alone had him startling. 

"You know you don't have to, if you're not okay with the idea or don't want-"

"No!" Kent couldn't help but wince at how loud his response was. 

"It's a lot to think about and this has to be the worst timing I'm sure, but-" Kent fumbled with his wallet ignoring Eric's confusion. He threw some money on the table before scrambling out of the booth. 

"I have to go," he muttered ignoring Eric call out for him. 

Once again Kent was the one to leave.

* * *

 

This was the end. 

The Aces and Falconers each had three wins under their belts and would be fighting it out in game seven. Commentators were already predicting the final game was going to be an all out brawl and really at this rate Kent wouldn’t be surprised. 

The past six games had been vicious, a mood set by not only the desire for the cup, but also by Jack and Kent. 

Off ice it was apparent that Kent was going out of his way to avoid any of the Falconers. It was only natural that it translated to his defense gunning for Jack whenever they got the chance. 

Because at the end of the day the Aces were a family and they were going to look out for their captain. 

While for the Falconers all it did was fuel them to play harder. It lead to dirty hits from both teams and Kent couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride in his chest for his team. 

As per usual Kent arrived to the arena early. He always loved seeing the rink before the fans arrived and anyone touched the ice. The silence used to be overwhelming, used to fill his chest up and squeeze at his throat. It was eventual that a sense of calmness replaced that feeling. It became a way for Kent to ground himself before games. 

“Kent,” the voice was soft, but still managed to startle Kent enough that he had to reach out for the ledge so he didn’t slip on the ice. He immediately whipped around and stepped on to the ledge as he gripped the boards. 

“Oh! Don’t - are you okay? I’m sorry,” Eric rambled out as he reached out for Kent, but stopped just short of touching him.

“What are you doing here?”

“To see you boys play,” his tone was flat as if that should have been obvious. Kent’s face screwed up as Eric’s hand dropped to his side clearly not believing the statement. 

“You mean Jack.”

“No, I mean you and Jack,” Eric sighed and the look on his face was identical to the look he had the last time Kent ran. “Look I know you’re scared and I know we got off on the wrong foot and this situation wasn’t presented properly, but do you not think it’s even worth trying?” 

“No,” he could feel his chest constricting as Eric’s eyes widened. This wasn’t how he was supposed to be spending his time before the game. 

“You and Jack are in love.” 

The smile on Eric’s face had Kent’s chest constricting for far different reasons.

“So are you and Jack.” 

“But we’re not…”

“Well of course not,” Kent could only watch as Eric took a step forward and slowly grabbed Kent’s hand. 

“We barely know each other, but that doesn’t mean at some point that we couldn’t.” 

Kent hated the way his hands trembled, he hated the way he hadn’t been able to look at Eric until now. But he really didn’t hate the way Eric’s hand felt in his. 

“And that’s, that’s something that you want, that you both want?” The tremor in his voice matched the tremor of his hand and he despised how cut open he felt. 

“Sweetheart, oh, of course.” He lightly squeezed Kent’s hand before pulling back entirely. 

“No matter the outcome tonight all of us will sit down and discuss this. We’ll figure everything out, okay?” 

Kent nodded and watched as Eric walked away.

* * *

 

The final buzzer sounds and the roar of the crowd was absolutely deafening. Kent was in a bit of a daze as he slowly slid through the handshakes. The customary positive comments and handshakes came to an immediate halt when Kent and Jack met. It was obvious both teams were eyeing them waiting to see what would happen. 

When their hands met Jack used his grip to pull Kent closer; his other gripped the front of Kent’s jersey to steady him. It was not only Kent’s tension, but his teammates, that engulfed him as they tried to pretend they weren’t watching the exchange. 

“Enough Kenny, no more running,” Jack said quietly and in that moment Kent could not only feel the weight of his own exhaustion, but, the weight of Jack’s exhaustion smothering him. 

All he could do was nod and dig his fingers into Jack’s grip, reveling in wide grin that consumed Jacks face. It was the first time in a while that Kent felt relief wash over him because Kent finally understood. He understood that he and Jack were in love and Jack and Eric were in love, but Kent was sure that he and Eric could fall in love given the chance. 

Kent was done running, he was ready to take that chance.

**Author's Note:**

> questions, comments, or concerns? hmu either here or on tumblr at milesunderthemoon! 
> 
> i also have a tag for this fic set up there, so check that out if you're interested!


End file.
